I'll cut myself for you
by RosaPeach
Summary: Rena wants Keiichi to notice her, but shows it in a different way. Will Keiichi notice Rena? And will he stop her from hurting herself? KeiichixRena Keirena One-shot


~Rena's POV

Why...? Why don't you see me...? Why...?

I'll felt the knife cutting my skin, the blood drips down on the floor and I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

I've done this for the 6th day today. Cutting myself seemed to be the best solution.

Why do I feel so unloved, depressed and weak...? Is it because of him? Or is it just me?

Maybe he'll notice how I feel...That was the last thing I thought before everything got black.

~Next day while school

I didn't wait for Keiichi-kun to go with him and Mion to school.

I wanted to move my table away from them, to sit alone.

When I was done, I sat down on my chair and stare outside.

I wonder...Did he wait or did just walked further to Mi-chan...?

Are they worried or didn't they care...?

I sighed in depression and looked at my arms, I hope I bandaged the good enough.

Then I felt hand on my shoulder, startled I turned around and saw Keiichi-kun.

"K-Keiichi-kun...!" I was a bit surprised by the way he looked at me.

"Rena, where were you! Mion and I were worried!" "I-I..." "Rena!" Mion ran toward me.

"Rena, why didn't you wait for us...?" I was getting nervous, but luckily our teacher told us all to sit down and I escaped all questions.

Eventhough I was sitting alone, I felt fine...untill I saw things spinning...? Don't tell me it's because of the blood loss..?

I bit my lip and I heard the bell ringing... A break...Maybe If I relax th-

"Come on Rena!" Mion grasp my hand and pulled me along with her.

We were going to play some kind of Dodgeball, with no teams and only two dodgeballs.

I wasn't very in the mood, but I played along.

First one hit was Rika, poor Rika...

Then suddenly I was hit and I blacked out again.

~Normal POV

"Rena!" They all shouted exept for Rena and they rushed over to her.

"Rena...! Wake up...!" Keiichi shook Rena a bit.

Satoko was shocked because she was one of the two that threw the dodgeball.

"I didn't want to let her faint!" Said the almost crying Satoko.

"Hau~..." "Rena!" They shouted again.

Rena opened her eyes a bit and saw a bit double. "Hau~...W-why are you all double...?"

"Rena, can you stand up up?" Asked Mion "I-I..." I tried to but I fell backwards in Keiichi's arms.

"We have to bring her to a doctor" Said Keiichi, but Rena protested "N-No..! I-I'll be f-fine...!"

They all looked at Rena like she was crazy "But Rena! You can barely stand!" said Satoko "I'll be fine" Rena walked a bit from Keiichi and the others.

"See...? I told you that I'll be fi-" She fell down again. And the others rushed over again.

Keiichi looked a bit mad and worried to Rena "That's it! You're going to see a doctor whenever you like it or not!" And Keiichi picked her up in bridal style.

And Rena's face was flushed and blacked out again.

~At the Irie Clinic

Keiichi was waiting for Rena, when Irie came to Keiichi

"You're waiting for Rena, right?" "Yeah." "Well, she'll be fine" Irie smiled a bit and Keiichi sighed in relief "That's good..." "But..." Irie looked more serious now.

"But what?" "Somehow she lost a lot of blood, not here of course, but I could see cuts on her arms" "Cuts?" "Yes, cuts"

"Well anyway, she can go home, but she should take it easy." "OK"

~Later, on their way home

"I-I told you that nothing is wrong." "Yeah, that's why you blacked out two times" "Hau~..."

There was a long silence, until Keiichi asked "Rena, what happened to your arms?" "Huh?" "Your arms, what happened?"

"Oh...I-I just fell down when I was treasure hunting" she smiled at Keiichi, but you could see that it was a fake smile.

"Rena...We both know that that isn't the truth." "..." She looked in a different direction.

Keiichi gritted his teeth and stopped in front of Rena and held Rena's shoulders. "What's wrong with you! The last few days I saw you getting down...And you started acting so different!"

Rena looked at him with wide eyes and then she looked away again. "Rena! Look at me!" Keiichi shook Rena. "Didn't you think I notice? I'm not stupid Rena!"

"I'll cut myself for you..." Keiichi's eyes wided "W-what...?" "I'll cut myself for you..." "W-Why would you do that?" "Because I lo-"

Rena bit her lip, pushed Keiichi away and ran off with tears in her eyes. "Wait! Rena!" She ran as fast as she can and Keiichi ran not so far after her.

They were getting close to the trash dump. Rena ran higher up and climbed on the van.

Keiichi stood in front of the van. "Rena! What's wrong!" Rena smirked and picked the knife out of her bag.

"Rena, don't do this!" Rena placed the knife close to her skin. Keiichi's eyes wided again and ran fast to the van to climb up.

Rena made a small cut, but then Keiichi got the knife out of her hand and threw it away.

"Are you insane!" Rena saw tears falling from Keiichi's eyes "Why would you hurt yourself...? This isn't like the Rena I know..."

Rena's smirk disappeared and tears were forming in her eyes. Then she began sobbing "G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai...!"

"Rena..." Then she started crying and Keiichi pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh...Rena..." "Kei-Keiichi-kun...I-I-I..." She didn't finish it and she calmed down.

Later he looked at her and said "Let's get home, it's pretty late..." "O-Okay..."

~Later, on their way home (for real this time)

"Uhm...K-Keiichi-kun...?" "What's it Rena?" "Uhm...I-I wanted to tell you that I...I..."

"Go on" "I lo...I love you..." "W-what...?" He looked kind of surprised. "I-I love you...!" Keiichi laughed a bit nervous "You shouldn't joke about that"

"B-but I'm not joking" "Rena, stop this prank." Rena kissed Keiichi and he was shocked. "W-wha-wha-what...?"

Rena who was blushing like crazy said "D-did that prove it...?" "You...You stole my first kiss...!" "G-gomenasai...I-I just-" She was cut off by another kiss.

"I love you too Rena..."


End file.
